She is my Everything: a tale of Harmony
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: ok this is one of my old stories from a different site  with a different title  so i doubt it'll be as good as the stuff i write on here. Harry confesses his feelings to Hermione nad this is what happens after the kiss..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I pace up and down the Quiditch pitch as I think to myself '_How is it that I can't tell her how I feel? I mean we've been through everything imaginable and still I can't just open my mouth and say those 3 simple words!_ 'In frustration I walk a bit faster around the pitch where I spend the majority of my time. Of course when I do spend my time here I'm hundreds of feet in the air trying to catch a tiny winged golden ball. In case you haven't figured out who I am, I am the 'famous' Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and a fine Quiditch player to boot. And I am hopelessly in love with my brilliant best friend, one Hermione Granger. Now doesn't that sound like a tangled web or what?

I first began to see Hermione or 'Mione as Ron and I call her, in a different light when we were in our 2nd year. We needed to infiltrate the Slytherin common room and to do that we all took a Polyjuice Potion. Ron and I turned out fine but Hermione, by an unfortunate mistake, came out looking very cat-like. It was then that I realized I liked her as more than a friend. Then in our 3rd and 4th years my feelings for her got even stronger. But by 5th year though I had my eye on Cho Chang; grieving girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory. Unfortunately in our 6th year Ginny, Ron's little sister set her sights on me as her next boyfriend and to top it all off Ron had a major crush on Hermione. This year is when it all changes! This is the year that I plan to tell her_ everything_.

* * *

After convincing myself to go through with it I set off to find the object of my affections. I found her in the Heads common room, reading of course. I took a deep breath and said "Um Hermione I need to talk to you about something."

As soon as she heard my voice she turned and replied "Oh well of course Harry. Come and sit down." Oh that angel with the chocolate eyes, what did I do to deserve her? "Well you see…I have this friend who wants to ask this girl out. The thing is his other friend likes her too and I, I mean he doesn't know what to do." Hermione pondered the question while I wiped my sweaty hand s on my robes. "It seems to me like your 'friend' needs to tell this girl how he feels about her and hope that she feels this same. If she does then that's good but if she doesn't then there's always more fish in the sea." Hermione said smiling.

"Uh right…of course. Okay, Hermione I have something to say and possibly ask you." I stuttered.

"Of course Harry. Ask away." Hermione said, looking at me expectantly. "The thing is I have liked you, no loved you for the longest time and I can't stand by and let Ron date you when I love you just as much, if not more than he does. So the whole point of my rambling is this: Would you go out with me, Hermione Granger?" As soon as I had finished speaking I looked at Hermione to see her reaction. '_Oh I hope she doesn't reject me. I have loved her for so long and it's taken me forever to tell her how I feel.' _ I thought worriedly. I didn't notice Hermione until she was in my lap. "Yes Harry." She whispered and then she kissed me.


	2. blowups

**Chapter 2**

** Hermione's Point of View**

The kiss was everything I had hoped and more. Harry was sweet, shy, and soft with his kisses. Nowhere near like Ron or even Victor Krum. I moaned as his tongue slid across my lips; begging for access to my mouth. Surprised, I granted it as our lips merged and tongues danced that most beautiful tango. Only when I had to breathe did we surface. "That was…amazing." Harry whispered as he wound his arms around my waist. Giggling I asked "Well hasn't the great Harry Potter ever kissed a girl before?" he blushed and said "Yes but none as breathtaking as you." Just as I raised the pillow to hit him for his admission the second part of what he said caught me. Gently I lowered the pillow and murmured "You think I'm breathtaking?" Harry laughed a bit before he replied.

"Hermione, if I didn't find you attractive would I have my arms around you like this? To me you are beautiful in the way you concentrate on anything you do or when you get caught in the rain and your hair is frizzy. You have an inner beauty that caught me off guard when I first met you." I could swear my heart almost stopped beating when he said that. "Wow…Ron never said anything like that to me. Speaking of him, how are we going to tell him?" I asked, still astounded at Harry's little speech. Harry tightened his arms around me again as he said "We need to say something soon. As in right now which means we need to find him." I sighed and nodded, getting up from his embrace and heading to the door.

* * *

We found Ron in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of Wizards Chess with Seamus.

"Hi guys! Hang on I'm just about to beat Seamus here and then we can talk or whatever it is that you two came up here for." And with that he turned back to the game. Resigned, Harry and I went and sat down on one of the couches, snuggling against each other. Of course it wasn't long before Ron finished the game and came over to where we reclined.

"Uh…so what did we need to talk about?" Ron asked, his ears already a light shade of pink. "Well the thing is…Hermione and I are a couple, we're together." Harry mumbled around my hair. We didn't have to wait long for the explosion. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS AND YOU GO AND SNAG MY HERMIONE!" After this Ron lunged at Harry, making me fall to the floor. "Boys, boys there's an easier way to settle this!" I yelled.

They both glanced up at this. "We need to talk about this…" And with that my words were lost once again in a flurry of fists. I rolled my eyes and walked across the room to the portrait hole and went through it. After a bit of walking I decided to get something from the kitchen. Of course I rarely go there but I needed to be alone to think. Once in the kitchens 12 house elves rushed up to me with platters of food. I politely took a platter and sat down in a chair by the fire to eat. I had no idea how hungry I was until I glanced at the clock and saw it was past dinner. Sighing, I graciously thanked the house elves and went back to the Head dormitory. Harry was the first thing I saw when I came in. Bruised and bloodied, he was asleep on one of the sofas. I smiled as I conjured a blanket over him, kissing his lips before heading up to my room.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of frying bacon. '_Malfoy can't be up yet and even if he was he wouldn't cook me breakfast.'_ I thought sleepily. That is when I remembered what happened last night. I smiled as I bounded downstairs to greet my guest. "Good morning beautiful." Harry said while putting sizzling pieces of bacon on a plate. I blushed at his compliment as I reached to get a strip of bacon. "No. Just wait for them to cool." Harry said sternly, although his eyes smiled.

"Well did you and Ron get everything sorted out?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted the answer. He whipped around as if looking for an attacker, spatula held aloft like a sword. "That bad, huh?" I laughed. Harry seemed to realize where he was and shook his head. "Ah well yes. He doesn't want to speak to either of us. " I went and placed my arms around my boyfriend. "We both knew this would happen." I said, tiptoeing to kiss his lips. 


	3. Where You Least Expect It

Chapter 3

Harry's Point of View

Hermione and I raced down the hallway to the Charms classroom, knowing we could be late. What we had forgotten in our haste was that Ron was also in the class and that he wasn't speaking to us. Quickly we slunk into our seats just as the bell rang and Professor Flitwick began class. All through the class Hermione and I held hands, as if that could protect us from Ron's death-glares. As we sat I thought of everything we would face in the year ahead. It was the end of our 6th year and Dumbledore was currently teaching me about Voldemort and something called Horcruxes. And then of course this summer was Bill and Fleur's wedding, which I'm sure Mrs. Weasly still hasn't accepted. I chuckled to myself at Ginny's nickname for Fleur, 'Phlegm'. Of course Ginny is another problem.

* * *

Ginny turned out to take the news of mine and 'Moines's relationship quite well, but then again she is dating Dean Thomas which, to be honest never bother me as much as it has Ron. As the girls ran upstairs for some "Much needed girl talk", as Hermione said, I sat on the nearest couch. Not soon after I heard tapping at the window. Wondering who it could be and what they wanted, I open the window. A school owl sat on the sill holding out a letter. Excited and curious I took it and opened it.

Harry,

I apologize for what I said (and did) to you when you told me of you and Hermione's relationship. I never expected to react that way, but because of my intense feelings for Hermione, which I know she won't return I did. I hope both of you can find it in you to forgive me and wew can be friends again.

Ron

I immediately reached for a quill and a piece of parchment to write a reply, that was when I felt Hermione's arms around me. "What are you writing?" I hesitated before answering. "Uh…I'm writing a reply to Ron's note. His apology actually." I held my breath and awaited her reaction. She blinked a few times and just shrugged. "Well at least one of you had sense to apologize." I shook my head and grinned at her matter-of-fact tone of voice. Once the levelheaded bookworm, always the levelheaded bookworm. Quickly I finished my reply and sent it with the owl. As it flew away Hermione led me over to the couch, nestling against me as only she could. I turned my head in her direction and leaned in, kissing her softly. Startled she pulled away, puzzled. "What was that for?" "Because you are too good for me and I'm just shocked that you love me as much as I love you."

She blushed and cleared her throat. 'Well I think I'm going to go study which means, both you can come with me or leave and I'll see you at dinner." I pondered it for about an entire 5 seconds before grinning, kissing my love's rosy cheek and replying "I'll see you at dinner then."

Ron's Point of View

After Harry and Hermione told me they were a couple (and after I fought my closest friend in the entire world over her) I slowly became keen to the idea. I mean what if there was someone out there for me; I just had to find her. With that thought in mind I went down to dinner, keeping my eye out for that possible someone. Dinner went well, nothing out of the ordinary, at least not for the Gryffindor table. Malfoy did get a bit of a Jelly Leg Jinx sent his way but Hermione reminded us that he was a Head too. Which of course made it all the more fun. As dinner rapped up, I began to notice Padma Patil staring at me. I mean really, all out staring. I thought nothing of it of course; she is a girl after all. Man if Hermione had heard that I would have gotten me ears boxed. Sometimes I wonder why girls are so sensitive.

* * *

The next day I was in the library ( I know me in the library is like Hermione on the Quiditch pitch.) then I felt like someone was staring at me. Quickly I turned around and came face to face with…well no one. I turned back to my work and there in front of my pile of books was a note. Cautiously I picked it up and unfolded it. In girly handwriting it read: I like you. Be my girlfriend?- P.P '_There is only 3 girls in the entire school with the initials P.P. One is Pansy Parkinson; the other is Padma and her sister Pavati. And since Padma was staring at me yester day at dinner, it must be her!' _I thought. Sometimes I amaze myself. What should I say though? I would feel horrible saying no but do I really want to say yes? Before I changed my mind I grabbed my quill and jotted down a quick, resolute 'yes'.

Everything was normal for a day or two until lunch one day. As I sat down all of the sudden I was bombarded with someone hugging me and squealing. "Hermione, is that you?"

"Nope it's your girlfriend." It took me a bit but I knew who it was. "Hello Padma. How was your day so far?" I asked, trying to be polite. She sat down beside me and her face was lit with the most amazing smile I have ever seen. Her mahogany eyes sparkled as she said "It was great. I got the top grade in Transfiguration today and I get to be commentator for the next Quiditch match!"

"That's so awesome. That way you will have something to do instead of just watching the match. Maybe sometime I could take you up on my broom and let you see the pitch for my eyes." I said, grabbing her soft hand in mine as I spoke. If it was even possible, her smile got even wider and she hugged me once again, kissing me on the cheek this time. 


End file.
